1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stabilizing and securing an intravenous device to a patient's body member, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for securing and stabilizing an intravenous device that uses a tubular sleeve made of a stretchable fabric that has two open ends and a plurality of spacings for ventilating the body member. The stretchable fabric is made from an elastic, soft, resilient material to allow the body member to be easily insertable into the sleeve and to further allow the body member to fully and easily move therein. The intravenous device is thereby secured between the sleeve fabric and the body member.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
Intravenous devices are widely used in the medical field for injecting various type liquids such as medications, vitamins, nutrients, and blood into a patient's body. An intravenous device typically uses a container for holding the liquid, a needle or catheter for injecting the intravenous liquid into the patient's body, and a tube that connects the needle or catheter to the container. The needle is injected into a peripheral vein of a particular body member of the patient, such as a hand, arm, foot or leg, and the liquid flows from the container, through the tube, and into the patient's vein where the needle is injected. The needle and connecting tube, therefore, need to be secured to the body member. Furthermore, they must be secured in a way to prevent the intravenous device from being accidentally dislodged or removed from the patient's vein and to also protect the patient from being injured in any other way by the intravenous needle.
Adhesive tape has often been used to secure an intravenous device to a patient's body member. The problem with adhesive tape, however, is that the tape does not hold the intravenous device very well when the patient moves his body member, and the intravenous needle may continuously dislodge from the patient's skin or vein. The adhesive portion of the tape also wears over time, and the tape must be periodically replaced. Furthermore, adhesive tape is uncomfortable to the patient when it is adhered to his skin particularly when it is removed, usually pulling body hair out with it. Also, tape is usually not very flexible for allowing the body member that is taped to be able to fully and easily move therein. Adhesive tape also does not provide very much ventilation to the patient's body member, and this lack of ventilation causes further discomforts to the patient.
Arm bands have also been used to secure an intravenous device to a patient's body member. An arm band typically includes a strip of durable flexible material and a means for attaching the needle to the band (i.e. a hole in the strip or latches on the strip to which the needle is attached). The arm band is usually wrapped around the arm and secured by securing means, such as VELCRO strips. The arm band can also be adapted to secure around other body members, such as a patient's leg. The needle is then inserted into the patient's vein and is attached to the arm band at or near the attaching means. The main problems with these bands are that they are normally not very comfortable for the patient to wear, and they also do not provide much ventilation to the patient's body member.
Glove type intravenous device holders also exist and have been used. The glove typically includes various means for inserting a patient's hands through the glove and a means for attaching the needle to the glove (i.e. a hole in the glove or a lengthwise slit in the back side of the glove). The glove is inserted and fitted onto the patient's hand through the patient's fingers. A glove having a slit in its back side may be secured by a securing means, such as VELCRO strips, attached along the inner flaps near the lengthwise slit. The securing means ensures that the glove fits snugly to the hand. The needle is inserted into the patient's vein and the glove secures the intravenous device to the patient's hand. The problem with these gloves is that because of their snug fit, they do not provide much ventilation to the patient's hand. At times, a patient's hand does not insert very easily into a glove because of the size differences between the glove and hand. A glove can be cumbersome and not very comfortable for a patient to wear. A further problem with a glove is that it is limited to use on a patient's hand, and cannot be adapted for use on any other patient body part.
Straps also have been employed for securing an intravenous device to a patient's body member. An intravenous needle is inserted into the patient's vein at a particular body member, and an adhesive part of the strap is placed over the needle. The strap is then wrapped around the body member and parts of the tube so that the needle and tube are secured to the body member. One problem with these straps is that they require the use of adhesive, which results in the problems that were discussed earlier (i.e. uncomfortable and wears out over time). Other problems with using a strap is that it may be uncomfortable for a patient to wear, and it may also leave marks on the patient's skin when the strap is removed. A strap is also not very easily mounted to hold the intravenous device since it has to be wrapped several times around the patient's body member.
A device that is in the prior art which can be adapted to be used for stabilizing and securing an intravenous apparatus is an elastic tubular sleeve. The prior art sleeve is typically used as a body cover on injured areas such as broken bone areas, wounds, and the like. The body member that needs treatment is inserted into the sleeve, and the cast or bandage is placed over the sleeve. The sleeve prevents the cast or bandage from sticking to the injured body member allowing these items to be replaced more easily. Presently, however, such prior elastic tubular sleeve have not been adapted or used for stabilizing or securing an intravenous apparatus to a patient's body member.
In overcoming the problems and limitations of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to protectively stabilize and secure an intravenous device to a patient's body member using a tubular sleeve made of a stretchable fabric that encircles the body member and is elastically retained thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular sleeve made of a stretchable fabric that ventilates the body member to which the intravenous device is stabilized and secured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tubular sleeve for stabilizing and securing an intravenous device made of a stretchable, elastic, soft, resilient fabric material so that the patient's body member is easily inserted into the sleeve and is able to fully and easily move therein.
It is still a further object of the present invention to adapt an elastic tubular sleeve to protectively stabilize and secure an intravenous device to a patient's body member.